ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Trilby Quinault
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 00:20, February 21, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.' '''She believes her strengths are self-confidence, fearlessness, and compassion. She learned to ignore negative criticism from people who may be jealous of her ability to not cater to what others expect of her. She is her own person and thrives on being an individual.' She believes her weakness are remorselessness, sarcasm, and anger. She does not feel sympathy for people who hurt other people. The attacker does not get the benefit of doubt, the typically get undeniable wrath. She loses her filter when she sees bullying or disrespect that goes beyond playful banter. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? She has not set any goals for herself per se. There are a number of things she would like to do before she expires, a bucket list of sorts. Such as but not limited to; Beating some random person in a duel, spontaneously traveling to a place she has never been, creating her own an alcoholic beverage, and for some reason to go to jail (but not forever) is on that list. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? She would play some kind of sport, be it the ones she familiar with or something she has to learn to play. She would definitely spend a few hours walking around with no specific destination. Towards the end of the day she would have to get in some time with the people she cared about the most. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'Her favorite hat -- It is not beautiful or expensive, she just likes the way it fits' #'Her grandmother's ring -- As the only girl in her family her mother passed it down to her' #'A sketch book -- She is not an artist but sometimes she gets inspired creatively' #'Repurposed Cufflink earrings -- She made them herself from an old broken pair she found' #'Her wand -- As sad as it is that beautiful piece of wood is probably her best friend' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Since any No-maj who has knowledge of magic is supposed to get their mind wiped she would petition to have those who are not afraid or enraged by what they have witnessed keep their memories. She would welcome No-majs into certain aspects of the magical world. The safe things that they would be able to handle and not be completely obliterated by. ''' 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character '''not want to be in? Why? No preference, there is something appealing to her about all four houses. Which ever one choose she will be a proud member of said house. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) She thinks of herself as odd, and she does not see it as a negative way to describe oneself. She will literally embrace the people who, like her, may have not been easily accepted by their peers. She is a loner, but she likes it that way. Not having to spilt her time amongst groups of friends, or even a few different people gives her the ability to pursue what she likes most. She does feel lonely sometimes, and she does occasionally longingly glance at the popular kids surrounding by legions of want she calls fans. There are also times when she is glad that she gets explore life without having to compromise to make someone else happy. Although she is entirely willing to that if she needs to. ''' 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) '''Trilby was an only child, or so she thought. Her father had not one but two children outside of marriage, both of her half-sibling are a few years older than she is. When she was four years old they all began living together. It was fun for the first few months to go from one to three. Within the first few years it wore off, rather than being the center of attention she became the third wheel. Having two other people around who did not always agree with her, and who often made decisions for her was not something she enjoyed much. To top it off her siblings were brothers. They had next to nothing in common except their father's impossibly good looks. Trilby was often forced to join them in whichever activity they were involved in. She learned a number of different No-maj sports because she had to tag along with them. She started playing both football and hockey by the age of six. Her first sign of magic happened when she nine, she was playing touch football with her brothers and some of their friends. They usually made her sit out and keep score, until the numbers for their teams were uneven then they would let her in for a few plays. This time however she got to play quarterback, instead of throwing the ball she kept it. Her brothers freaked, they were about to let anyone hit and they did not know who was going to be bold enough to try. Trilby did not even need their help. Not only is she fast, she is incredibly agile. The magic she was using also helped when Bubba came charging towards her. She ran right through him, everyone watching went silent as Trilby kept on running. When she made it to the end zone they all erupted in cheers. They never let her play again after that, she ended up cracking two of Bubba's ribs when she took him down. The bill for Bubba's recovery was not cheap. Her father was proud he did not care if she used magic or not. He was just glad his little girl was not the one in the hospital. Her mother on the other hand was far from pleased. She was the one who insisted that Trilby be scorekeeper rather than an actual player. When she was watching them play in the back or front yard she did not mind a little rough housing. When they were out of sight it was rule. Trilby often disregarded it and encouraged her brothers to do the same. She promised not to tell. That effectively back fired after Bubba, her brothers sang like nightingales. It put an end to the amount of time she spent playing sports. Her mother shoved all manner of magical books into her hands. Not only that she quizzed her on what she recently read. Her mother stressed how important it was that Trilby be as smart as she is strong. When she began attending Ilvermorny she was chosen by ___________. She had no preference, although based on name alone she could easily pick. For Trilby there was something she found appealing about all four houses. She did not care about following her mother into Horned Serpent of following her father into Wampus. She was liked the idea of making her own way in a house neither of them were in. At the same time with two older brothers she was bound to end up trailing behind someone. Nonetheless she kept an open mind, she did not her mother around to regulate she could and could not do. She also did not have her father around to create a certain standard that she was not entirely able to live up to. She dove right back into sports by trying to get a spot on her house quidditch team. The first few times she tried she was only a sub. By third year she got play Chaser and she absolutely loved it. ''' 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) '''Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) N/A 6) What year is your character in? Sixth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 2/0 ---- Before I can sort her, you need to answer question five in the short-answer section. Then I can approve her. There's also question number two in the mutliple choice section that needs answering. THEN i can sort her. Category:Sorting Category:Sorted